leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-5077844-20141224121217
just call me YPN, that'S easier. True, i forgot about Talon. But Kassadin has a small windup-animation, as does ezreal. Fiddle has a channel and basically only works if you are hidden and Shaco does leave behind a clear visaul sign (the smoke) so you know he's about to pop up from somewhere. "Mages running out of mana? Rarely. And if they do, they dealt about 3-4 times your poke in damage over the period. I mean, look at the bloody numbers. You deal 60/85/110 +0.45 per AP in damage every 9 seconds. Thats pitiful. Syndra does more damage every 4 seconds. As does Orianna. Orianna even has the added benefit of her passive, which ends up dealing about as much. And this is all assuming you get in range for Q. After all, its not very long range, is it? 675, and it being center to center. Not to mention, in exchange those ranged mages can autoattack you, which barely does less damage than your Q. So yes, you cant poke well. As for E, nah. 12 second cooldown, cant dodge targetted spells, and makes you an easy target for junglers. Bad idea." again, you#re just talking in numbers without actually looking at context, like minion aggro, spells being used for farming. Also, i literally ssaid, if you feel safe from the jungler (seeing him pop up top or bot therefore knowing that he will not be onto you within the next 12 seconds, E can be used to dodge spells every now and then which significanty gives you an edge over some mages (syndra, Orianna, etc.) ''"Ah, what is it? Do you use Q to poke or farm? But even then, you can lasthit one, maybe 2 if you are lucky with your Q ... every 9 seconds. Aint no good. ''" actually you can do both...i mean...i've enver seen a kata taht didn't try to hit me via bounncing that blade over creeps and then sweeping htem up with W, so yes, you can do that. Again, you're jsut presenting a subjective opinion. You think it's not good for farming, others, however, do. It's not that it'S extremely viable and what she does best, but it does work. Counter is subjective too btw. Countering Kat means being able to stop her early game and severly bully her in lane...not jsut surviving her. Bullying her usually means taht she will turtle on her tower and you'll ahve to deal with her jungler. If it's always only a 1v1, sure it's easy, but the fact that it'S a teamgame makes it a lot harder... Still not convinced about teh ad populum thingy. what i mean is that if people are of the opinion that she is frustrating to play against it makes no sense to claim otherwise. You're basically saying: "yeah I see people don't like playing agaisnt her because it's really unfun if she gets a lead, but it'S not a valid argument so the opposite is true2 it's not about the facts why she is unfun.. It's just the general opinion of a lot of people that shouldd tell you and everyone else that this champion is not healthy for the game. Also, again, you're failing at leading a healthy discussion. Your main argument is still "I think your opinion is wrong, therefore mine is factual and right". Nobody likes this "bettter than thee" attitude, and heck, even if my argument are BS, goddamn NeonSpotlight tried to tell you that your basis of argument is kinda wonky but apparently you are immune to criticism...